Hogwart's Marriage
by Lavender Creme
Summary: Hermione "marries" Draco for a Hogwarts project, but actually realises that she has hidden feelings for him. HD
1. Draco Malfoy

~*~  
  
My name is Hermione Granger. I'm in my sixth year and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley often say that I'm too smart for my own good, but let's just pass that.  
  
I walked into the greenhouse, but I noticed Professor McGonagall and Sprout were there. Sprout was straightening her usually organized desk, talking to McGonagall. Everything was moved and all the chairs were spread out into rows. The potted plants were moved outside. Ron and Harry were still in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, while I came early. "Professor, what are you doing?"  
  
McGonagall seemed to jump back startled while her hand clung to her shirt. [But hey I never said that she was young.] Sprout looked surprised by the outburst, but McGonagall's lips formed a small smile. "You'll see..." I grinned slightly. "I'll be back in second." She said while walking out the door, Professor Sprout followed. Soon already all the other students were gathering in and both professors were gone. I saw Harry and Ron eloped into a crowd, but finally pushing my way through, I caught up with them.  
  
"What's the problem?" Harry said.  
  
"Don't know...probably setting up for a special lesson." Ron suggested.  
  
"That ...would be interesting..." On the chairs we each sat down next to each other. I noticed that Lavender and Parvati were there, but also Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Usually, it was only potions for us to have an inter-house lesson with the Slytherins. Of course I minded. Parkinson hated my guts and to have her breathing down your neck made me a bit paranoid.  
  
"What did you say was happening?" Harry whispered into my ear. "No idea." I said back. Most everybody was getting a bit rowdy, but when McGonagall and Sprout finally came I sighed in relief. McGonagall walked through each row and stood in front of the room. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hello!" The class repeated back. I noticed Malfoy leaning on his chair, smirking. He definitely changed over the summer. His blonde hair was in gelled spikes, but it caught this certain elegance that caused the girls to swoon. I really don't know how to say this, but his face...was less pointy?!! Okay, I guess you could say he's hott, but that doesn't mean I like him. Right?  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat and my gaze turned back at her.  
  
"Good morning. Most of you have already noticed the change in the scenery, but I have a reasoned explanation. Professor Dumbledore asked of me for our sixth years to take our "Home Economics Class". Every day, instead of taking your normally scheduled Herbology, you will be issued on 'baby care' and marriage."  
  
Several boys grinned while McGonagall took a look of disgust.  
  
"In other words, responsibility and life after Hogwarts."  
  
I looked at Ron and Harry. Ron's bored expression suddenly looked interested. I mean hey, who wouldn't? You were getting married at sixteen.  
  
"Professor Sprout will be teaching it."  
  
Everybody stared at her excitedly. "You will be assigned to you husband or wife soon. This is your baby." She pointed to a small blue egg. "Boy or girl, we chose."  
  
"Also." Interrupted Sprout. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be nice if we matched up Gryffindors and Slytherins. That means you would have to work together."  
  
I gaped at her. There is no Slytherin I would like to marry and have children with!  
  
Everybody looked at her angrily; obviously they had the same opinion I had.  
  
Ron stood up. "Are you kidding us? I mean working with those slimy gits!" Several Slytherins shot up angrily, so did the Gryffindors. "Enough!" McGonagall said angrily. "Do you see the whole point doing this?"  
  
"Yeah...us showing the Slytherins who is boss." Harry said.  
  
"Quiet. Professor Sprout will now be announcing the husbands and wives." McGonagall said. She handed Sprout a large piece of parchment, just like the one in the Sorting Ceremony. There was a deep silence in the room that could have been cut with a knife.  
  
Her voice suddenly spoke. "Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson." Neville was next to me, so I gave him a sympathetic pat. He whimpered while Ron and Harry sent worried glances his way.  
  
Pansy, who was behind me screeched. "NOOO!!"  
  
"Come up." In the front of the room, was a small altar. A basket was on the floor, but it held small eggs. Neville and she walked slowly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Sprout said while Pansy kept complaining in her annoying voice. "No, no, no! This can't be happening to me! Dracooo!!! She screamed.  
  
"This isn't real marriage...you know that right?" Sprout said surprised.  
  
"You did this!!! I know you did!!" Pansy yelled at McGonagall. 'Okay...what a maniac...' I thought. Almost every Gryffindor tried to hide their sniggers, but I could see Malfoy trying to hide his face. He was embarrassed. I actually felt sorry for Parkinson, who fancied a guy that would never be interested in her.  
  
Sprout handed her a blue egg. "A boy, do you have a name?" Pansy sniffed and pulled out a small handkerchief from her robe. "Draco Jr." She said.  
  
"Yes, a good name. Draco Jr. Longbottom." Neville looked at her strangely, but they walked back to their seats. Sprout continued.  
  
"Ron Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode." Ron gasped in shock, but stunned he walked to the altar. He received a girl egg and named her Alice, it was Millicent's idea. Of course he had to agree or wouldn't live the next day to "take care of her".  
  
Soon Harry was partnered with Blaise Zabini. He looked terrified, but after a huge argument with her, received a blue egg name James. "She wanted to name him Cornelia." He whispered while I sighed. It would be over soon.  
  
"Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle."  
  
"Sally-Anne Perks and Vincent Crabbe."  
  
"Hermione Granger and." She paused while I waited nervously. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
I almost screamed like Pansy did. It was your worst nightmare to be married to your enemy, but Malfoy was a million times worse. By all means, he didn't look that happy either. His usual smirk was replaced by shock and a look of disgust.  
  
My eyes were wide. Why me?  
  
We both walked up to the altar. Harry and Ron were gaping. Professor Sprout handed us a pink egg. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You have girl." She said.  
  
"Melody Anna Malfoy." I sighed, but said simply.  
  
"What!?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Melody An—'  
  
"I know what it means!"  
  
"Then why did you ask!!?"  
  
I meant how you came up with it!!!"  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
"Anyway, I wanted Narcissa Malfoy!"  
  
"Your mother??!  
  
"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"For my daughter's name...yes!!"  
  
"Narcissa!"  
  
"Melody Anna!"  
  
"Narcissa!"  
  
"Melody Anna!"  
  
"Narcissa!"  
  
"Melody Anna!"  
  
"Narcissa!"  
  
"Narcissa!"  
  
"Melody Anna! Oh damn!"  
  
"I win!" I said while grinning. Professor Sprout looked at us strangely, but handed us the egg.  
  
I hate to say this, but it's only the beginning.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Melody Malfoy

Hermione stepped out of her bed to see that most of her Dormitory mates were just waking up. In the bathroom, were stalls that each held a shower rink. She stripped out of her clothes and went into one. Warm water came rushing through her body. It was exactly the right temperature, but it was one of her favorite places to be. (After the library of course) It gave her a time to think...about Hogwarts, classes, Malfoy. 'Him" She thought softly. 'Why is he always in my mind? Do I like him?'  
  
"Hermione! Are you in here?" It was Ginny, anybody could recognize her voice.  
  
"I'll be out in a second!" She said while wrapping a towel around herself. Hermione walked to the mirror, but stared at her reflection. Bushy hair grazed her face and brown eyes looked back at her.  
  
She brushed her hair softly while putting on her Hogwart's robe. "Ginny, come in!" Hermione heard the sound of the door being opened and saw a small red-head coming in. She was almost as tall as her with the same features, petite, short and smart. "Let's go to breakfast!" She said, whining.  
  
Hermione giggled softly. "Okay." Grabbing her school books, they both walked out the door. Ginny was always Hermione's best girl friend. Harry and Ron just sometimes didn't understand her.  
  
"Where are Ron and Harry?"  
  
"I saw them while I was practicing in the quidditch field, Snape too. They probably got into trouble." Ginny paused. I just remembered! I heard a rumor that the sixth-years were taking a home economics project."  
  
"It's true...this is Melody, my baby." She pulled out a small pink egg from her cloak pocket. Ginny stared in amazement then she laughed. "Who's the husband?"  
  
"Oh...trust me. You don't want to know." Hermione said. She looked at Melody. "I named her...let's just say that my husband and I...don't really get along."  
  
"Maybe it's Malfoy." Ginny said laughing. "But no professor in their right mind would pair you two up together!  
  
Hermione stared at her in shock, but nodded.  
  
"No way! He's lucky if he doesn't get hexed only once this year." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Every time you joke, it always comes true."  
  
*** Hermione's POV  
  
***  
  
"Did everybody receive a parchment?" Professor Sprout asked. It was on the desk I was sitting next too. It was faced down, but quickly I turned it over. It was blank, nothing was written on it.  
  
Sprout took her wand and flicked it. She mumbled a spell. In the middle of the parchment it vaporized, but then words appeared. "This will be your job to support your family." She continued.  
  
I grinned. Auror was written on it. They made a decent amount, especially with the war coming. I shivered; the thought of Voldemort actually scared me. I erased the thought out of my mind. I wonder what Malfoy is?  
  
Harry looked at me and mouthed the words Minister of Magic. I wanted to laugh. Harry would do a better job then Fudge any day.  
  
Sprout spoke. "Please get together with your spouse." I winced. It felt very strange to be called Draco Malfoy's wife. Especially when he hated you since first year.  
  
I saw Malfoy walking toward me, but then he leaned on the wall that was near the table. He tossed the parchment to me. "Read it, Granger." He said it with certain elegance. I glanced at the words.  
  
"Madame Maxine clothes fitter." I said laughing. I clutched my stomach. It was too good too be true. After all, Malfoy is practically the most sexist guy in Hogwarts. "Very funny, Granger. What do you have?"  
  
I smirked. "Auror...looks like I'm going to be supporting you and Melody." I pulled her out of my pocket. "Here, you can have her." The egg's pink shell was shining against the light.  
  
"Why do I have to take her?" Malfoy said angrily.  
  
"For us to have an equal marriage!" I handed him a long piece of parchment.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"The check list..." I said.  
  
"See, number one...every day at exactly seven fifteen, you have to clean her shell with this." I showed him a small rag. "It keeps the coat shiny.  
  
"Number two....you give her a small bath in a bowl. You get it from the house elves, but don't worry; I already introduced them to Melody. Only every other day because you don't want her too crack."  
  
"Maybe I do." Malfoy muttered.  
  
"He didn't mean that!" I said loudly. "Number three...every night you have to take h—."  
  
Malfoy cut in. "It's an egg, Granger!" I shrugged and handed Melody to him.  
  
"You better take good care of her! She's my grade!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Don't worry I will." He said, but I felt worried. 


End file.
